


bros dont feel like this, right?

by number1brat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1brat/pseuds/number1brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo were bros, the best of bros! So, why couldn't Bokuto stop imagining Kuroo and kissing him? Stop, bros didn't think about other bros like that!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	bros dont feel like this, right?

Bokuroo Week 2k16 

Day 1  
Friends to Lovers.

Nobody could deny that Bokuto and Kuroo were the best of bros. Bokuto didn't know everything about Kuroo like Kenma did, nor did he spend as much time around him, but Bokuto was still his best bro. Similar to that, Kuroo couldn't handle Bokuto's emo mode like Akaashi could, but they were still bros. 

Since their first year, where the duo met at the training camp between their teams, they were bros. There wasn't a third year on either of their teams that could forget that moment, as it suddenly got rid of any peace they should have got at future training camps.

But hey, their team mates couldn't complain really, they knew it as well as Bokuto did; Kuroo was his best bro and nothing could change that!

Except the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind that supplied him of images of Kuroo at the most unhelpful times. Bokuto was meant to be studying for an upcoming exam? Boom, remember how Kuroo scratched behind your ears that one time? About to spike the winning point in a match? Didn't you once catch Kuroo in the shower after practise that one time? Hey, what about when the captain of the girl's volleyball team was challenging you to a dance off? Time to think about that one time you almost kissed Kuroo while playing chicken!

Bokuto's mind wasn't very helpful and he just wanted to stop thinking about his best bro, in a not-so-bro way! 

Akaashi threw the couch cushion at Bokuto's head, the impact not even budging his gelled up hair. "Bokuto-san, you need to complete your homework."  
Bokuto, who was led face down on the couch, let out a muffled groan. "Akaaaaaaashiiiiii!" He yelled into the couch.   
"Bokuto-san."   
"Kuroo's my bro, right?"   
Akaashi sighed. It was this again. "Yes, Bokuto-san."   
"And he'll always be my bro?"   
"Yes, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto jumped up from the seat to sit happily by Akaashi on the floor. "Okay, what are we studying?"

 

Bokuto was thankful that he didn't go to the same school as Kuroo. LIke, could you imagine if he liked Akaashi? He'd never stop thinking about him all the time! And he'd probably mess everything up, like how he accidentally bit his pen a bit too hard the last time he'd met up with Kuroo, causing the pen to bust in his mouth...

No! No! That would suggest he liked Kuroo as more than a bro! Which would not work, they were bros. 

Just because they didn't go to the same school, that didn't mean they didn't see each other a lot. They both lived in Tokyo. Now, if Bokuto had a crush on someone from Karusuno like that Shrimpy, or Tsukki or anyone from Miyagi then things would be easier, he'd never have to face them!

That was only if he had a crush, though. Bokuto just had bros. 

They actually met up with Kuroo and Kenma once a fortnight, so Bokuto couldn't just hide from his feelings. Instead, he had to face them head on with hair full of gel and stomach full of nerves. Wait, no, that's wrong. Bokuto did not get nerves while meeting his bro. He did not. 

"Bokuto-san, you've been staring at Kuroo-san through the window for five minutes straight," Akaashi informed him, already at the door to the cafe.   
Bokuto ducked down, hiding behind a potted plant. "Ah, shit, do you think he noticed?" Bokuto peeked back up, coming face-to-face with Kuroo, who had moved closer to the glass to greet Bokuto. 

"No, I don't think he did."  
Bokuto grinned at Kuroo, who pulled a face a stuck his tongue out, and stood up. He ran a hand over the top of his hair, careful not to knock it, and strolled forwards. "Right, let's go in then!"   
Kuroo met them at the door, wincing at the "hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto shouted. 

Seriously, Kuroo was his bro, how did he not know Bokuto was about to do that?

"I ordered your usual when Bokuto started staring me down," Kuroo told them as they all sat down. "Should be here soon."   
"Thank you, Kuroo-san."   
"Hey, hey, hey, Kenma!" Bokuto greeted in a slightly quieter tone than usual. Hey, Kenma didn't like attention! He was considerate, you know. 

Despite Bokuto consideration, Kenma hunched his shoulders up and didn't remove his eyes from his game.   
Of course, this didn't phase Bokuto at all as he simply turned back to Kuroo and-ah shit. Kuroo was talking to Akaashi, casual and all since Akaashi wouldn't steal his bro (he wouldn't) and Bokuto swore it wasn't fair for someone to be so good looking when they weren't even trying. 

(Bokuto had told Kuroo this once, in a totally bro way.)  
"Hey, hey, Kenma, you read shoujou manga, right?" Kenma then realised that Bokuto actually could do quiet and his 'quietened' version of his regular greeting was certainly not the quietest he could do.   
"Mm," Kenma confirmed.   
"So like, if the main girl confesses to her best friend, how's that usually turn out?" 

Kenma shrugged, "they usually get together."   
Bokuto's eyes brightened, because if they got together in the book then it'd work in real life! All he had to do was show how he felt!

(Because bros did not feel the emotions Bokuto did for other bros. Love, lust, those were things that did not get shown to bros.) 

Let it be known that Bokuto did not have the most tact, nor did he have the bashful and shy personality that so many shoujou protagonists had. Let it also be known, that the table the four sat at was small, so it wasn't difficult for Bokuto to enact his plan. 

While Kuroo, who sat opposite him, was in the middle of a sentence with Akaashi, Bokuto leaned across the table, grabbed at Kuroo's collars and pulled him close. Bokuto screwed his eyes shut so he wouldn't lose his nerve, and so he missed the look of shock that crossed Kuroo's face as Bokuto planted a kiss on Kuroo's lips. 

 

It was awkward. Bokuto knew how to kiss, but that was when he was comfortable with the person and didn't have a table digging into his stomach. Also, the person he was kissing was usually responding, not sitting like a statue under his touch. 

Bokuto pulled back, red flush across his cheeks. "So, eh, I like you in totally-not a bro-way!!!"   
Kuroo's skin mirrored Bokuto's blush. "Ah, ah."   
Next to him, Akaashi snorted, exchanging an amused look with Kenma.   
"Will you go out with me?" Bokuto blurted, taking inspiration from the countless shoujou anime that his little cousin had (not) forced him to watch. 

"No homo though?" Kuroo cringed at his reply, because really he wanted-  
"All the homo, bro," Bokuto corrected.  
"Right, yeah, sounds good!" 

Bokuto grinned, letting out a loud hoot in celebration. "Cool! So like, you wanna go now or should we meet up again later?"   
"Um, now? Now is good," Kuroo answered, mind still buzzing from Bokuto's confession. Seriously, who just kissed before talking?

Kenma and Akaashi didn't complain as the two stood, completely forgetting them.   
"So," Akaashi said. Kenma's eyes flickered up to him as he held a leather wallet in his hand. "Bokuto-san left his money. Order what you want, Kenma-san, Bokuto-san's treat." 

Kenma didn't exactly smile, but he did put his game down long enough to pick a meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo week day 1!! Unedited, because I forgot it was Bokuroo week and have just wrote this out. I'll probably go over it later.
> 
> Want to scream about volleyball nerds to someone? Find me on tumblr!!! http://hanginwithmanerds.tumblr.com/


End file.
